


Signing

by charlily



Series: Raulson one-shots [1]
Category: American Horror Story, American Horror Story: Murder House
Genre: AHS, AU, Angst, F/F, Fluff, Hotgomery - Freeform, Oneshot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-25
Updated: 2018-12-25
Packaged: 2019-09-27 11:08:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 859
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17160896
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/charlily/pseuds/charlily
Summary: AU in which Billie is deaf. I wrote this for my good friend who is hoh (hard or hearing) and they mentioned that they would LOVE deaf/hoh rep in this fandom so, I figured, I’d try!





	Signing

**Author's Note:**

  * For [changevfheart](https://archiveofourown.org/users/changevfheart/gifts).



> I am not deaf/hoh myself, but I did do some research so I hope it’s somewhat accurate. Sorry if it isn’t!

“Hold on, Nora, slow down for a second” 

Billie let out an exhausted sigh, softly tapping Nora’s arm. “I need you to look at me when you’re talking.”

Nora let out a frustrated huff. “I was  _ saying”  _ she began, with a rather clipped tone “those kids are getting on my last n-“

“enunciate _ , _ Nora,  _ please _ ”

Nora rolled her eyes, and Billie tried her best to not to be hurt by it.

Billie was eight years old when she started to lose hearing in her right ear. That is where it started. She’d been diagnosed with Usher’s syndrome, type 3; Born with perfect audition, but as she grew older, she gradually started to lose hearing. First in her right ear, then her left. Over two decades later, the disease had taken away most of her hearing, leaving her almost completely deaf.

“Don’t act like that, talk to me, sweetie.” Billie said, trying to keep the hurt out of her voice. Nora set her jaw “Never mind, it was not that important” she said, making sure that Billie could properly read her lips, but not quite meeting her gaze. “Obviously it was important to you.” Billie said, in a feeble attempt to ease whatever tension lingered between the two of them. Her hand reached up, fingers brushing along her cheekbone, nudging Nora to look her in the eyes. “Babe?”

Nora didn’t budge. “I  _ said _ never mind.” she said with a glare. 

As if stung by a bee, she pulled her hand back, dumbfounded by Nora’s sudden stubborn behaviour. 

While she hadn’t yet bothered to learn how to sign, she always had the utmost patience whenever Billie struggled. After years of living with her disability she had obviously mastered the skill of reading lips but every now and then, when she had a particularly bad headache, she couldn’t always register what exactly was being said. Especially with Nora, who had the tendency to talk very fast and use wild, dramatic gestures, often obscuring her mouth from view.

With a sigh, she folded her hands together, placing them in her lap. 

“What is up with you today?” she asked, as calmly as she could manage.

Nora shrugged, fiddling with the hem of her cardigan. She quickly mouthed an unidentifiable word before averting her gaze again. 

Billie arched an eyebrow, studying her girlfriend closely. Her cerulean eyes shimmered, and Billie could see that she was already regretting her actions, but judging by the way her jaw was clenched, Nora wasn’t going to admit that to herself just yet. 

“Fine.” Billie said, standing up from the sofa. “When you’re ready to talk, in a way that is understandable and enjoyable for both parties, I’ll be in our room” 

With a loud bang, louder than she realised, she left the room, finally allowing her tears to flow freely.

 

Hours had passed. Billie wasn’t sure how long. Usually when they had their little quarrels, either one of them would have apologised to the other within half an hour, and they would have passionately made amends. 

Right now though, the sun was almost setting and still, no sign from Nora.

She’d closed her eyes for a few minutes, curling up on their bed, when she suddenly felt the mattress dip beside her. A soft hand rested on her thigh. Billie sat up, her brown eyes met Nora’s somber blue ones. She looked tired, disheveled. Her blonde curls, that were usually tucked neatly into a fancy updo, loosely hung over her shoulders. The whites of her eyes had taken on a red hue, probably due to her crying, and the circles beneath her eyes were dark. Darker than usual. Nora lifted her hand cup Billie’s cheek and rested her forehead to hers, a silent apology. Billie gave her a small smile, loosely grasping the hand, brushing the back of it with her thumb. Neither of the two needed to use words to convey the message. 

Nora pressed a soft kiss to Billie’s lips before pulling back. Billie gave her a questioning look. Nora pointed two fingers at her, before turning them to herself,  _ look at me.  _ Billie arched an eyebrow. Had she learned the sign for ‘look’? or had it been unintentional? Nevertheless, Nora had her undivided attention.

Nora formed a fist with her hand and held it up to her chest, forming small circles there.  _ I am sorry. _

Billie’s heart made a little leap, and a big grin appeared on her face. She tapped her head, and waved her hand away from her face.  _ I know _ . 

She held one hand stretched out. The other hovered above, pinky and ring finger folded down, her thumb touching her middle finger. Then, she swiftly touched them together.  _ It’s okay _ . Nora nodded with a smile. She lifted her hand once more all fingers, with the exception of her ring finger, stretched out shaking her hand from left to right. Billie laughed, through her tears, taking Nora’s face in both hands, peppering it with kisses. She gently took Nora’s hand, folding down her middle finger as well. “There, that’s better” she said, pulling Nora in a tight embrace. “I love you too, sweetheart”


End file.
